


Don't Open Your Eyes

by Hera_Sith



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Little bit of angst, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Super Sappy Serum, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hera_Sith/pseuds/Hera_Sith
Summary: Bucky is finally out of Cryo and Hydra is out of his head. Now, he and Steve have a much needed heart-to-heart before they decide where to go from here.





	Don't Open Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour with no beta. If there are any mistakes, feel free to let me know. I hope you all enjoy.

“I made the mistake of leaving my eyes open one time,” he says, his brand new adamantium hand tightening around the railing. 

Steve stares ahead, not daring to move in case he spooks the man next to him. 

“It was the first time. Right after the fall,” he licks his lips, hair falling into his eyes. “Wasn’t very advanced yet. Didn’t put me all the way under.” 

Steve’s eyes burn as he shuts them, already knowing what’s about to come. His right hand hovers over the one Bucky has on the railing, not daring to touch just yet.

“The, uh-- my arm didn’t come off in the fall,” Bucky supplies, staring at the hand hovering over his own. “It turned black in cryo. Wasn’t cold enough.” 

“What did you see, Bucky?” Steve’s voice cracks around his best friend’s name. 

Bucky’s lips twitch, “I saw them prepare. I saw them force my potential teachers to fight to the death for the honor of teaching me. Real fucking honor, right?” He scoffs, shaking his head. 

“I saw scientists be slaughtered for not making the arm fast enough.” He pauses. Then, all in one motion, he unclenches his hand, turns it, and grab’s Steve’s, “I saw hallucinations of you.”

Steve exhales shakily and squeezes Bucky’s hand harder.

“Those were the worst. They could have me,” Bucky pauses for a long moment, using his free hand to turn Steve’s face toward him. “They couldn’t have you.”

A tear finally escapes from Steve as he opens his eyes, “You’re so fuckin’ stupid, Buck.” 

“We did promise to split 50 – 50,” Bucky says easily, letting the hand on Steve’s face fall. “And there’s a fuck ton of stupid to go around.” 

“But after that first time, I always closed them. Didn’t stop the hallucinations, but I could pretend we were back in Brooklyn in between sessions the first few months.” Bucky squeezes Steve’s hand harder, “Then you died. Or got frozen, I guess. I didn’t hold on after that.” 

“If only I’d…” Steve starts. 

“Regrets ain’t gonna get you anywhere,” Bucky’s Brooklyn accent sneaks in. “You gave up everything for me.” He shakes his head, turning back to look out over Wakanda, “I once told you I’d follow Steve Rodgers into battle, not the fancy new Captain America. I meant every damn word.”

“Neither were enough to save you,” Steve says, trying to pull his hand back. However, Bucky holds it tight. 

“My whole life before the war was saving you from fights. Let me be better than you at something for once, huh?” 

“Buck. You’ve always been better at everything that counts. I needed a serum to even come close to you,” Steve says, finally looking at Bucky’s profile. 

“That’s the thing,” Bucky says. “You were always better than me. Without you, I would’ve been a sad excuse for a person. Not that I’m much better now.” 

“Bucky. Bucky, look at me,” Steve pleads. Bucky hesitantly looks at him, “You were the one I was fighting for. You were the one who made all the black eyes and bloody noses worth it. You were the one who stayed.” 

“Can you really stand here and tell me you are okay with letting go of Captain America?” Bucky asks, eyes piercing Steve’s. 

“I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to help people,” Steve says carefully. “But I don’t need to be Captain America to do it.” 

“No. You don’t,” Bucky agrees, a smile finally pulling at the edges of his lips. “You’re pretty fucking amazing as just Steve.” 

“And Bucky is pretty amazing on his own, too,” Steve hurries to add. “Always watching that punk Rodgers’ six and all.” 

“Don’t give Bucky all the credit. Rodgers’ six got a lot easier to see after he bulked up.” 

Steve laughs, grabbing Bucky’s right shoulder with his free hand. They stand there for a moment just staring at each other, the rising sun lighting both their features. 

“It’s still weird as hell not having to look up to see your eyes,” Steve says, staring straight into the steel gray eyes. 

“I find myself looking at your chest all the time. It’s a good thing you’re not a woman or I’d have gotten in trouble a long time ago,” Bucky grins. 

“Tell me I’m reading this right, Buck,” Steve looks down at their interlocked hands, licking his lips.

“I wanted to rip Sharon’s head from her shoulders for a good minute there. Thought I had spontaneously regressed,” Bucky admits.

“I paid the guy at Coney Island to tape the bottles down so you wouldn’t win the prize for Dot,” Steve says sheepishly. 

“You fuckin’ pun--” Bucky starts, but is cut off by Steve’s lips pressing against his. It takes him a second to respond, but then he does, Steve letting out a relieved breath into his mouth. Bucky brings his free hand to Steve’s face, tilting his head to get a better angle. 

They break apart naturally, foreheads pressed together as they breath into each other’s mouths. 

“I sabotaged every single one of my dates so you’d feel sorry for me and not go home with them,” Steve says eventually. 

“I think you may have taken an extra share of stupid,” Bucky replies, a smile on his face that won’t go away. “I always came home to you anyway.”

“I might have kissed Sharon just to see your reaction,” Steve smirks, pulling away. 

“You little shit,” Bucky shakes his head. “That poor girl.” 

“I’m pretty sure she knew, Buck,” Steve says, licking his lips. “Everyone knew by the end.” 

“Except me apparently.” 

“Maybe you’re the one who took the extra share of stupid.” 

“Whatever,” Bucky laughs, leaning forward to give Steve a peck. “What’re we gonna do now? Want me to pick your new superhero name? Promise it won’t be patriotic.” 

Steve smiles, shaking his head amusedly, “Don’t need a name. But I could probably use some ghost training if you’re up to it. We’re going to be criminals this time around.” 

“Oh babe, I thought you’d never ask. Let’s find you some black leather while we’re at it. You know where Natalia gets hers?” Bucky wriggles his eyebrows. 

“I’m sure something can be arranged,” Steve’s voice lowers an octave. “So long as you get a matching one.” 

“Are we really going to be one of those couples?” 

“Hey, if you get a nice view, I want one too.” 

Bucky stares at him for a minute, sun finally risen and causing Steve to glow, “I love you, Steve Rodgers.” 

Steve startles, head whipping to the side before a huge smile lightens his face, “And I love you, Bucky Barnes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. They keep me happy and wanting to write new content ^^


End file.
